Late Nights, Many Fights, and Bright Lights
by cassandracaperchione
Summary: Gabrielle D'amilio's parents have just been murdered, by Voldemort. Follow her as she moves her life from Hawaii to Hogwarts. With new friends, new malls to shop at, and new boy's to flirt with, when will Gabby even have time for school?


Cassandra Caperchione,

Long Nights, Many Fights and Bright Lights/ Love is hard to find

Revised version,

Quote: In three words, I can sum up everything I've learned in life : **It** goes _on_

Chapter one

**Lights, Camera, **_**Action**_

Gabby couldn't sleep; she paced back and forth, contemplating what she was going to do. She was leaving tomorrow for a new school. As she continued her pacing, she thought of tomorrow and how she'd be extremely tired. No one else was in the huge house. Her parents, Dave and Mariana were murdered less than a week ago, 4 rooms over. Gabby fell onto her comfy bed, crying. She wanted her mom, her dad, her aunts, anyone. The problem was: there was no one left. Gabby was alone, completely alone.

An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door, this frightened Gabby. It was the middle of the night. She crept down the stairs, her wand in hand. She tucked it in her pocket as she peaked out the front window. She caught a glimpse of a man wearing a black suit; he looked out of place, like he was from a fairy tale. She opened the door slightly and he looked up from the papers he was holding.

"Hello, I'm professor Lupin; I'm looking for Ms. Gabrielle D'amilio." He stated. Gabby stepped back nervously, wondering what he wanted.

"That would be me," she told him, quietly. He smiled warmly.

"Wonderful! The pleasures mine, Gabrielle, I knew your parents personally." He told her earnestly, she hunched over, hoping to hold herself together in front of this stranger.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been more considerate, you're probably not at terms with this yet." He spoke softly, almost as if he understood, this got Gabby angry, he didn't know her, and how would he feel if his parents were just murdered!?

"Is there something you want?" she demanded, her lips in a line, but her heart felt soggy and beaten down.

"Of course, of course, right to business!" The man re-arranged the order of the papers in his hand and handed them to gabby. She took them timidly.

"What are they?" she asked, without even trying to read them.

"Your school forms" he told her, "may I come in?" he then asked, startling her.

"Where do you work?" she asked, why would he have her school papers?

"Hogwarts, of course" he laughed, he pointed to the papers, and sure enough his name was there, under Defence against the Dark arts teacher, only he had resigned a few years ago.

"You don't work there anymore." She told him, ready to slam the door in his creepy face.

"I now work for the Order." He leaned in and whispered, pointing to the paper again. That was written there too. She turned around, opened the door, and allowed him to follow her into the house.

"I'm sorry for being rude, life's not that great right now." She forced the smallest smile. He returned the gesture.

"I understand completely, Gabrielle" He told her, taking a seat in the foyer. It was all white, except the red small rocks that were placed in a big see-through ball. This sat on the coffee table, in the middle of the room. She sat on the couch opposite.

"Are you hearing to take me to school," she asked, wondering why he had come so late, or how had he known she was up.

"Actually, yes. In the morning, not right now. Professor Dumbledore sent me, I asked him why so late, and he just smiled and said that you would be up." Professor Lupin was smiling slightly.

"Why do I have to move? I like living in Hawaii, and I checked into my parents accounts, I can live here for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't even need to get a job, the bills would be paid with the money they left!" she exclaimed, frustrated that she wasn't able to make her own decisions.

"Gabby, I'm going to be honest; you need to move for your safety. He's after you, and we can't have anything bad happen to you. It's Dumbledore's orders. He knows best, and in this situation, we just have to go with what he says, no matter what." He explained. Gabby nodded slowly, she was really stubborn, and did not like being told what to do.

"I'm nearly done packing, I can be done within 2 hour's" she explained, looking at the clock, Lupin smiled, then nodded.

She bolted up the stairs and into her bedroom; she grabbed the clothes lying on her bed. Then ran to the other side of her room, threw her 'shoe closet' and to her 'dressy shirts closet'. She grabbed 41 shirts from the left rack [which had all the best designers then 32 from the vintage side. She threw them all in a bright pink suitcase. Set it by the door, then went down the left hallway to the 't-shirt closet' full of over 1000 tee's. She turned right when she entered that closet, and grabbed 203 shirts from the top left, 144 from the bottom left. She ran to the right, pulled a whole whack of shirts down, and sorted through them hastily. She ended up having 323 t-shirts, a slight problem. She grabbed 3 more pink suitcases and stuffed the shirts in.

Now for bottoms, she left the tee closet, and took a left right past the dressy underclothes closet and into her skirt closet. She took a sharp turn and opened the double-doors. She grabbed 22 from the left side and 28 from the right, and put them in another pink suitcase. She had enough skirts to last a month.

Then, she closed the double doors, left the skirt closet, and took a right, to her jean closet. To her left, she grabbed 23 pairs of black skinny jeans, throwing them into an orange suitcase this time. Then she jogged straight, grabbed 25 pairs of normal jeans, then to her right,19 pairs of blue skinny jeans, along with 14 jean skirts. She drew in deep breaths all this running and she hadn't even packed shoes! Or underclothes! She ran out of her jean closet and into the room right next door, she grabbed another orange suitcase and stuffed it with all the underclothes she would need for a year.

Then she ran to her sweat pant closet. Pyjama closet was right next door. She stuffed 30 pairs of sweat pants into another orange suitcase, then bolted next door and stuffed a black suitcase with all the cute pyjama's she owned.

8 suitcases were full, as she ran to her shoe closet. She grabbed every pair of Marc Jacob's, and 20 Prada's. That filled another suitcase, she turned to the other side of the room, filled another suitcase with Gucci, Guess and DKNY. She mentally counted the suitcases, her total was 10. They were scattered over her millions of closets. She hadn't gotten any sweaters, jewellery, towels or anything! She heard footsteps in her actually room, and ran quickly to her main room.

"Hi!" she called, out of breath. Lupin smiled.

"Hello, Gabrielle, its 4:00 am, you almost ready?" he asked. She frowned deeply. No, she wasn't ready, but she would be a lot faster if he helped. She attempted a smile.

"No were near it" she confided. "I didn't want to leave; I figured that when Dumbledore sent someone, it would be morning, like noon, or something, not in the middle of the night. So I delayed packing, now I'm running around like a mad-man, as you probably noticed" she commented.

"Yeah, I did. I can help, if you'd like." He offered, she half-smiled once again.

"Perfect" then she frowned. "My closets are really confusing, Professor Lupin" he laughed.

"Call me Remus."

"Okay, Remus, my closets, there big, full of the best stuff in the world, and all specifically organized." She motioned him to follow her, and he did, down the main hallway to her closets. First one on the right was her shoe closet. "Only shoes are allowed in the shoe closet, it's the biggest one, because I love all cute shoes. Purses are behind those doors." She pointed to the doors on the left. Then to the one on the right "that's to dressy shirts, the rooms are according to size, the ones you see right now are the biggest," she said as they continued to walk. "This closet is all t-shirts. Then this is all underclothes, and next is skirts, past those doors are all the jeans, as we keep following this hallway, we see the sweat pants closet, jewellery closet, and sweaters closet. The one straight at the end, is the biggest and holds all my purses" She told him, he looked interested, which was surprising.

"This is huge!" he exclaimed, Gab grinned

"I know!" she said, almost happily. "Okay, so, you need to go collect all the suitcases that are sitting everywhere, I'll call Joe to help you" she told him. His eyes shot up.

"Who's Joe?" he asked

"The butler, he lives in the pool house, don't ask why, we offered him a room in here, he declined." She explained, and then called Joe with her sidekick.

Joe answered first ring, it was like the guy never slept. "Hey, Joe! It's Gabby, I'm calling from my room, and I was wondering if you could help me pack? Mr. Lupin is here to pick me up, and I stupidly left packing until, now." She could here Joe chuckling.

"Of course, Gabrielle, I'll be there in a minute" he answered, she hung up and grinned.

Joe arrived within 5 minutes, which was a miracle since the house was so big, and he was so old. "What would you like me to pack?" he asked, and then Gabby frowned.

"Well I threw everything into suitcases, most of them I dragged to the front of the closet doors. Could you just go through them, check and see if everything is up to date?" He nodded as Gabby finished talking.

Half an hour later everything was sorted and in order, Gabby had scrounged up enough purses and shoes for an army, and clothes to last said army a lifetime. She grinned at their work; they were all tired and sore.

"Sorry about this, Remus" Gabrielle said as they each dragged 2 suitcases down the stairs. He laughed softly.

"It was kind of fun. The Order's been working us like crazy; it's all strategy, no fun. At least tonight, I got to talk about clothes" He made a face when he said clothes.

"I never thought I would hear a guy talk about his love for clothes" Gab commented, she was smiling again. Maybe Hogwarts would be okay, as long as she was laughing and smiling.

They arrived a little late, about an hour and a half to be exact. It was Gabby's fault, but she didn't really feel bad, Remus has assured her it was fine. Apparently, the Weasley's had insisted Gabby live at their house until she got old enough to move out, which wasn't that far off.

They were meeting Dumbledore at The Leaky Cauldron the infamous pub. She grinned when she thought of the possibilities the pub held. She would be arriving at her new school in a couple of days, and her new home tonight; she wanted to have a little fun, beforehand.

Remus held open the door, and Gabby walked in nervously. She loved the raggedy look the Cauldron posed. It made her feel as if she was entering a different era of time. It had such character.

As she turned back to see where Remus wanted her to go, he was standing right behind her, grinning at the red-heads fighting in the corner. She nearly smiled.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George" He answered her unasked question. She took that in,

"I'll be living with them?" she asked, he nodded in response, she turned back and inspected them more closely, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, at least not with a bunch of sexy red headed twins running around.

Gabby slowed down, to allow Remus to walk ahead of her. She followed behind, her Gucci heals clacking. Before meeting the twins, Remus swept her off to great their parents.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins parents- were both fantastic wizards with a huge family. The only way to describe them was: the classic family, humongous with a million kids, and the most amazing parents.

Gabby seethed with jealously, her family had practically ignored her when she'd been alive, she seen her dad for dinner every Wednesday, and her mom on Thursday. That was it, other than that their driver drove her wherever she wanted, the maids cleaned the house, and her parents both worked.

She jumped back to reality when she realized Mrs.Weasley was hugging her, much to her discomfort, actually. She cringed slightly, and burst out into tears. Unlike many other people would, Mrs.Weasley held her closer, the twins had turned to look, along with Remus, a scrawny child, another red head, and a girl who really needed conditioner.

She didn't care about that, the only thing she could remember was about 3 weeks ago, at Sunday dinner, where they all ate together, her mother and father told her about Voldemort, and how they were sure he was back.

That night, she had so many nightmares, she exploded at the thought. Voldemort had killed her parents. They were really gone. Not just on another vacation where they didn't want to bring her, they were really gone. Forever.

She cried harder, and Mrs.Weasley held tighter. They had been standing there awhile. Gabby realized she should stop the crying this was her new life, she was stronger than this. But she needed this, she needed a mother. And Mrs.Weasely was a damn good mother.

Around 20 minutes later, they all sat at a magically elongated table, eating dinner, Gabby had been too preoccupied to talk to anyone but Mr and Mrs.Weasley, or molly and Arthur.

Now was her chance, should she just introduce herself? She smiled as the nervous feeling entered her stomach, she turned to her right, the girl in need of conditioner sat there.

"Hello, my names Gabrielle, I reckon you know that already but well, I'm bored, and I thought I should introduce myself properly" She stated, trying to keep the faux-grin in place. The girl grinned.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I got to Hogwarts, and I'm in my 5th year, along with Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter" She answered, grinning back, and pointing to her friends, Ron and Harry.

"Pleasure," Gabby responded, then turned to her left, "hello, to you too, I've just introduced myself to Hermione, Harry and Ron, what a lovely bunch!" Gabby thrilled.

Ginny laugh, "oh no, they've got you mistaken, the bloody buggers." Ginny joked. Ron smacked her arm. They all laughed. Ginny turned back to her,

"Welcome to the family, Gabrielle." She smiled. "My many brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron, are all gits, never trust them, always fear there pranks." Gabby laughed excited.

"Oh jeez!" she exclaimed, laughing still. The twins shared a grin.

"Fred," one spoke, "and George" the other finished.

"Brilliant," she responded, "I'm Gabrielle" she spoke softly, holding out a hand to each. They both grinned and shook it.

"I reckon she thinks were sexy!" They howled at the same time. She laughed with them, she definitely thought they were sexy but they couldn't know that.

"Of course, but only cause you have the same eye colour as Charlie, _my god_. " She said with enthusiasm. Charlie was too busy rambling with Mr.Weasley to notice, thank god.

Both the twins froze at her word, and she grinned again. Who she assumed to be George recovered first. "Playing hard to get, I see" he laughed. She faced him abruptly.

"I heard your quiet the pranksters." She stated, curious. They both nodded and launched into an explanation about there soon-to-be joke shop. When they were done, Fred paused, and asked:

"Why do you want to know all this?" she grinned back, responding with a mild,

"Wait and see."

Knowing they all would do exactly that.


End file.
